


geminate

by dweeblet



Series: TAU Drabbles + Ficlets [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, TAU - Fandom, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous storytelling, Amnesia, Angst, Dark!Dipper, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, God!Alcor, Grieving, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Moral Ambiguity, Omnipotence, Soul Selling, Suicide, antihero, contesting consciousness, demon!dipper, surreal storytelling, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can stop the progression of time, not even a god. He hates it with all his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	geminate

Oh stars in heaven, he can see his name on her tongue, he _trembles_ as she utters it. Yes, yes, that's him, all him, only him, nothing else. He is one and only himself. This confusion will not last, he knows, he will not float away as long as she keeps gripping his cold hand. He is dead, but determined to keep on living, no matter the cost.

He has never been so frightened in his entire short life. The nectar of her life is hot, sweet and sticky between his fingers, under his nails, at the corners of his mouth as he kisses her and laps at her skin, holds out a hand. She takes it. Her sweater is drenched in blood, but with his help, the wound closes. She gives up her very life to him in order to survive, and doesn't mind a bit.

She is his property now. She is his sister and she _belongs_ to him. He curls his tongue around her heart, digs his nails in and toys with the chains pinning her down. With little reluctance, she obeys; she owes it to him, he owns her and she owes him. He’s never felt so alive, so in control. He’s never felt so disgusting in his entire life.

There was another name before this one, but he doesn't remember it. It's been decades since anyone has called him by his birth name. She just whispers his true name, his title, and he dribbles in her lap because she is _perfect_ and all-encompassing and she is _his_ and no one else’s.

Time is his enemy. The star and the beast have grappled, and the star has emerged for her final days. He cradles her between his wings, wide and soft as time itself. Her hands are dotted with liver spots, joints stiff and knobbly with age. She’s beaten her cancer thrice now, named each tumor, but this one in her liver, Frank, she decides, will be the last time.

Nothing can stop the progression of time, not even a god. He hates it with all his heart. A hundred more sisters, stars, slaves are born and die before him. Each and every one belongs to him and he hates it with all his heart. The world he was born on became too small to bear his weight, so he outgrew it and cupped it between his palms, using his body as a shield against the rapidly decaying universe around them.

He closes his eyes for an instant and his homeland is _gone_.

The screams of a grieving monster rend the fabric of space itself. The furthest corners of reality tremble as he rakes his nails over ancient planets, crushes dying stars between his fists and wails into the void for what he’s lost.

He’s strong enough, now.

It’s time now, he decides. And he reaches inward, curls his fingers like claws tightly around the name he’s clung to all these millennia, and escapes from himself.


End file.
